He Always Comes Through
by LucianLoveNarnia
Summary: Black Widow is captured and tortured. She needs Hawkeye to come and save her. Summary sucks, story doesn't! Rated for language, not smut!


**I've had so many geek-out freak-outs lately…ever since seeing the Avengers movie and starting to watch Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I've had SO many Clintasha/BlackHawk ideas floating around in my head, and this is one I came up with. Oh, and in this, Natasha still works for S.H.I.E.L.D., but Clint is an Avenger. Enjoy!**

Pain exploded through her face as a fist connected with her cheek. The metallic taste of blood was in her mouth, and she threw her head back to her tormentor to spit it in his face. That action, of course, earned her another punch in the face.

"Who are you working for?" the man hissed at her. As a response, she spit blood in his face again. Once more, his fist connected with her face and she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"You're a worthless bastard," she spat at him. He glared at her, trying to decide if it was worth it to hit her again. Instead he nodded to the man standing behind her. More pain, this time from the back of her head, and everything went black.

"Agent Romanoff, Fury wants to talk to you about your next undercover assignment." Natasha looked up at Maria Hill standing in the doorway and staring at her.

"What else is new?" the redhead replied, looking back down at the book in her hands. The lieutenant crossed her arms and glared at the agent.

"Now."

"I'm coming," Natasha replied, marking the spot in her book and tossing it aside. She followed Hill to the room Nick Fury stood in.

"Ah, Agent Romanoff. Good to see you're not late," Fury commented when Hill and Natasha walked in, without even turning around. She nodded anyway, and watched as Hill—the woman was such a kiss-ass—walked over dutifully to Fury's side and stood there silently, scrutinizing Natasha.

"I'd send in Barton with you if he was still part of S.H.I.E.L.D., but he's part of the Avengers now, and therefore has no business in our missions unless his team works with us."

"So what am I going in to do this time?" she asked, green eyes flashing down to the table in between her and her employer, where several files sat, some open with the contents spread out, and some closed with the word "confidential" stamped on the front.

"This is a much more difficult task than what you're used to." She leaned forward, hands bracing her against the table.

"Try me."

When her eyes opened, she was lying on the floor in a dark room. Her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, so she could sort of see her surroundings. The floor was made of concrete, and stained with blood—both hers and some other person's. From the amount of old bloodstains, there were either many people tortured like she was, or the last person was beat to death.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain in her wrists from the harsh metal cuffs that had held her hands behind her back while she was being interrogated and beat earlier. She spit blood out of her mouth and wished—not for the first time, and most definitely not for the last time—she had a glass of water to get rid of the horrid taste on her tongue.

The room flooded with light. She blinked incessantly, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. A figure moved towards her and, before she could react, grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her up harshly. Though she had done her best not to make any sound betraying the amount of pain she was in, she couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain when being pulled to her feet by her hair.

"Ublyudok!" she cursed at the man holding her. When she could finally see his face, she noticed he hadn't understood her. Her smug grin turned into a grimace when he yanked her hair harshly again. She heard crashes coming from the front room, and the man holding her snapped to attention. She looked to the doorway as shouts come from the hall.

The man holding her wrapped his arm around her throat and held her facing the door against him as a shield. A very, very familiar face appeared in the doorway. His blue eyes met her green ones, and she could see the alarm and complete hatred written all over his face. His glare shifted to the man behind her. Before she could blink, his bow was strung and the sharp point was aimed at the man's head. The next second, it was buried in the man's face and she collapsed into Clint's arms.

"God, Nat, I'm so sorry," he said as he sank to the floor with her. He held her face in his hands so gently, as if she would break if he was too rough on her.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked, letting out a breathy laugh. "It wasn't you who sent me here."

"You went missing two weeks ago, Natasha. I should have found you before now," he sighed. Now that the alarm and hatred was gone from his expression, she could see the stress and exhaustion there.

"It's ok, Clint. I've had worse, really," she assured him, searching his eyes, trying to convince him that it really wasn't the worst pain she'd been in.

"Hey, lovebirds, time to go," came Tony Stark's voice from out in the hallway. Clint helped her up and they walked outside into the cold night air.

"Everyone back?" Stark called, looking around to see if the whole team was accounted for. While they were stopped, Clint took the chance to pull Natasha close to him and pressed his lips to hers. For those few moments, she forgot completely about the other Avengers and wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and kissed him back.

She finally remembered where she was when the others cleared their throats and Tony whistled at them. She pulled back and laughed breathlessly, her eyes opening to stare up into his.

"Come on," he said, pulling her up on the jet.

"You're joining the Avengers?"

"Yes, sir," Natasha confirmed, nodding once.

"Well good luck, Ms. Romanoff," Fury told her before dismissing her. She met Clint outside the building.

"How'd it go?" Clint asked, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"He took it well," Natasha answered, smiling. "And now I can take up that offer Stark offered me."

"Becoming an Avenger?"

"No, I was referring to that other offer." She felt him stiffen up next to her and she chuckled.

"And what's that?"

"We take some time to be alone." She grinned when he laughed and nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips gently to hers.

"I think I can live with that."

**I dunno, just something that had been running through my mind. Hope you liked it! Review for me, pretty please!**


End file.
